In Between the Two Names
by Kejedot Tembok
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang baru saja menikah mengalami dilema mengenai siapa yang pantas mengubah nama Marga diantara mereka, karena mereka berpikir siapa yang mengubah berarti wajib menjadi 'istri'/ Warning : Bad Story with full typo / -EnD-


**In** **Between the Two Names**

.

**Warning**

Typo | Bad Grammar

.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Di suatu siang yang terik tanpa riak awan yang memberikan peneduhan singkat pada manusia yang berlalu lalang di bawahnya, seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dengan penampilan modis tanpa cacat mengenakan kacamata hitam ala tahun 80-an berjalan ke arah sebuah _cafe_.

Saat pintu _cafe_ tersebut terbuka otomatis, kakinya seakan-akan tahu arah mana yang harus di ambil.

Mengambil tempat duduk di bagian tersudut _cafe_ namun tepat di samping jendela agar tetap tahu keadaan di luar, pria bertubuh jangkung itu duduk.

Ini adalah tempat duduk yang dia sukai. Banyak alasan mengapa ia selalu memilih tempat duduk ini, sangat banyak.

"Apa ada pesanan, _sir_?" Seorang gadis rupawan dengan rambut di kuncir kuda serta membawa sebuah note kecil dan note besar berwarna hitam berbicara.

Pria bertubuh jangkung tersenyum, ia mengangguk sekali, "secangkir _cappuccino_ dan_ black cake_, juga sedikit cemilan seperti _orion ring _dan _chicken wing_" ucap pria itu sebelum sang gadis menyodorkan note besar berwarna hitam yang di inisialir adalah buku menu.

Gadis itu mengangguk tanda mengerti, dengan cekatan ia mencatat pesanan ke note kecil yang di pegangnya, "hanya itu? Seperti biasa?" Tanyanya di sela menulis.

"Ya"

"Baiklah mohon tunggu 5 menit, _sir_"

Gadis berkuncir kuda kini melenggang berjalan meninggalkan meja pria bertubuh jangkung, membiarkan pria itu menatap punggungnya sebentar sebelum ia yakin pandangan orang itu beralih.

Alih-alih menunggu selama 5 menit dalam kebosanan, pria bertubuh jangkung mengeluarkan_ Iphone _dari dalam saku jaket yang ia lepas dan menggantungkan di sandaran tempat duduknya.

Di alih fungsikan_ Iphone_ itu ke aplikasi video. Cekatan jarinya bergerak-gerak di layar datar _Iphone _mencari sebuah video yang selalu di lihatnya tanpa bosan.

Senyum singkat muncul di wajahnya saat video yang ia cari akhirnya ketemu.

Sebelum di play video tersebut, di ambil sebuah _earphone_ dari saku jasnya dan memasangkan ke_ Iphone_ lalu menyematkan ke telinganya.

* * *

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

* * *

"_Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan merekamku terus_!"

Terdengar suara samar dari earphone yang tersemat di telinga pria jangkung saat sebuah video terputar.

"_Ayolah Min-ah, senyum_~"

"_Andwe! Sudah Kyu jangan di sorot lagi_!"

Si pria jangkung terkikik geli saat melihat reaksi dari orang bernama Min-ah yang ada di video.

"_Tapi kau sungguh manis Min-ah_"

"_Ugh, chessy, sudah! Aku tak suka di sorot! Kalau kau mau merekamku jangan saat seperti ini_"

"_Seperti apa? Saat kau baru bangun tidur?" Kikikan seseorang yang tak terlihat wajahnya di video tapi bisa di pastikan ia adalah sang perekam terdengar_.

_"Iya! Dan kenapa kau seenaknya merekam sih!" _

_"Habis mau bagaimana lagi, kau begitu manis, dan..." Samar-samar ada tangan lain tertangkap kamera. Tangan tersebut dengan nakalnya menyingkap selimut tipis berwarna nila pastel yang menutupi tubuh Min-ah hingga sebatas pinggang. _

_"Terutama saat tanda-tanda ini ada di tubuhmu" suara si pemilik tangan terdengar lembut, jari-jarinya perlahan meraba kulit polos terekpos milik Min-ah dan memutar mengitari beberapa tanda merah keungungan di sekitar leher dan tulang belikat Min-ah. _

_"Shireo!" Di tepis tangan nakal itu dari tubuhnya. "Sudah matikan videonya! Kau mau membuatku malu ya", alih-alih berkata seperti itu, kedua tanganya menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas bahu. _

Dan,

Bip

Layar ponsel berubah hitam karena durasi video telah habis.

Ia terkekeh kecil, mendekap tangannya menutupi mulut.

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu", Pria jangkung terkejut, menoleh ke arah suara yang ada di belakangnya. "Mencurigakan" lanjut orang itu dengan mimik wajah keras dan mata memicing tajam.

"Kau sudah datang ternyata", cengirnya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Bergegas ia berdiri, menarik satu kursi kosong di depannya dan mempersilahkan orang yang baru datang itu duduk. "Ayo, duduklah Min-ah"

Min-ah, akhirnya nama itu terucap juga dari bibirnya, membuat siapapun tahu identitas orang yang baru datang.

"Kau menyebalkan" keluh Min-ah, "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tertawa seperti itu, Kyu! Kau tahu wajahmu tadi begitu _pervert_" kesalnya, tapi membiarkan Kyu menjamunya dengan baik, seperti menarik kursi untuknya, dan menyakinkan ia nyaman di kursi itu.

Kyu kembali duduk di kursinya sendiri, melipat kedua tangan di bawah dagu, "Kenapa kau selalu bilang wajahku _pervert_? Padahal semua orang bilang aku tampan", ujarnya dengan senyum bangga.

"Tampan? Kau?!. Hufh!" Min-ah mendengus, satu tangannya mengambil sendok kecil yang di tata di atas meja dan melemparkannya pada pria narsis di depannya. "Daripada kau, aku jauh lebih tampan!".

"No No No" kilah Kyu, menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya tak setuju. "Kau itu manis dan lucu. Bukan tampan" argumennya.

"Kau...!"

"Maaf, ini pesanannya", instrupsi seorang gadis menghentikan pertengkaran kedua pria itu. Cekatan ia meletakan piring-piring pesanan pelanggannya.

"Maaf nona, bisakah aku memesan satu _latte_, salad buah dan roti isi?" Gadis itu menoleh saat Min-ah berkata.

"Tentu saja_ sir_. Silahkan ditunggu 5 menit lagi" kembali ia mengambil note kecil dari saku apron hitam yang ia kenakan dan mencatat semua pesanan yang ada.

"Sekarang beritahu apa yang kau lihat tadi!" tuntut Min-ah saat gadis pelayan tadi pergi. Kyu menggeleng sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Kau!" Geram, tanpa sengaja Min-ah menunjuk tepat ke wajah Kyu. "Cepat beritahu aku, Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyu membuka satu matanya, tapi kembali menutup menikmati minumannya, "Pokoknya aku tak mau, Cho Sungmin~"

Min-ah tersedak, "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, namaku Lee Sungmin!"

Kyu meletakan gelasnya, "Lee? Hei! Sejak satu bulan yang lalu namamu resmi berubah jadi Cho!. Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan kau belum menyerahkan formulir penggantian nama ke departemen kependudukan?", selidik Kyu.

Min-ah terdiam, matanya mengedik cepat. "Aku... Lupa" ucapnya polos sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

_Brak _

Bunyi meja di pukul kuat oleh Kyu. Tak ayal membuat minumannya tumpah dan beberapa piring makanan jadi bergeser. Ah, jangan lupakan juga tatapan penasaran dari pengunjung lainnya.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang", Kyu mengambil jaketnya, meletakan sejumlah uang di atas meja dan menarik pergelangan tangan Min-ah agar bangun dan mengikuti langkahnya keluar _cafe_.

"Hei! Kita mau kemana!" Min-ah protes, pergelangan tangannya terasa nyilu.

"Ke departemen kependudukan", ucap Kyu, membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorong Min-ah agar masuk. "Dan tak ada alasan apapun lagi, terutama lupa!"

Brak

Pintu mobil di tutup begitu saja oleh Kyu.

* * *

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

* * *

Dan,

Disinilah mereka berdua berada, di depan sebuah pintu kaca yang terbuka otomatis dengan stiker berlambang bendera Korea Selatan dan tulisan berhuruf _Hangul_ dibawahnya yang memiliki arti, 'Departemen Kependudukan'.

Min-ah meringis menatap tiap huruf yang ada di kaca bening tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, ayo masuk" panggil Kyu yang ternyata sudah berada di dalam.

Min-ah menggeleng, dengan cepat ia memutar tumitnya dan...

Lari!

"Min!" Suara teriakan Kyu jauh disana tak dihiraukan oleh Min-ah, dengan cepat ia menghentikan sebuah _taxi _dan pergi meninggalkan areal itu dengan wajah pucat.

_Ada apa dengannya_?

* * *

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

* * *

Bunyi nada dering ponsel milik Min-ah terus terdengar sejak ia menaiki _taxi_ ini. Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah ia lakukan, ia memilih mengacuhkannya dengan cara mereject.

"Anda mau kemana, Tuan" tanya Supir _taxi_ ragu-ragu dari kaca spion mobilnya karena sejak tadi ia hanya mengendarai _taxi-_nya berputar-putar tak tentu arah.

Min-ah mendengus kesal. "Antarkan aku ke wilayah _Cheon Bwa_", ucapnya.

Supir _taxi_ itu kembali melirik Min-ah dari kaca spionnya, "Baik", ujarnya dengan menambah laju mobilnya melewati jalan-jalan bebas hambatan di kota Seoul.

_Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan si bodoh itu! Seenaknya membawaku kesana!_, runtuk Min-ah kesal.

* * *

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

* * *

Kembali ke depan pintu masuk gedung Departemen Kependudukan. Seorang pria jangkung terlihat gusar dengan sebuah ponsel yang sejak tadi tidak menjauh dari telinganya.

"Akh! Lagi-lagi tidak diangkat" geramnya.

"Sial! Kemana dia pergi seenaknya seperti itu", sebuah kebiasaan saat berpikir atau bingung kembali hadir, dengan gusar ia menggigit kukunya. "Mungkinkah", seperti datang sebuah pencerahan, ia bergegas ke areal parkiran dan memacu laju mobilnya, "Tidak salah lagi ia pasti pergi kesana!"

* * *

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

* * *

_Brak _

Suara pintu mobil di tutup kasar terdengar, hingga mengejutkan supir _taxi _yang ada didalamnya.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya", ucap si penumpang acuh, meninggalkan supir tersebut.

Dengan langkah-langkah besar, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam halaman sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang lumayan mewah.

Tanpa basa-basi ia menekan bel dengan raut wajah kesal.

_Pokoknya aku tak mau mengubah namaku_!

'_Ya, siapa_?'

Suara wanita terdengar dari kotak interkom.

"Oemma, ini aku, Sungmin." Min-ah menjawab, mendekatkan dirinya pada kotak interkom.

_'Ah, ternyata kau nak. Tunggu sebentar_'

Tidak ada suara lagi setelah itu. Namun tak lama pintu rumah terbuka lebar dengan seorang wanita setengah baya menyambut.

"Anak Oemma!" Dengan rengkuhan kuat, dibawa tubuh Min-ah kedalam pelukannya, "Aigo~ setelah menikah kau jarang main ke rumah, apa kau tahu Oemma merindukanmu~", Min-ah tertawa geli, di peluk kembali tubuh ibunya.

"Maaf Oemma. Aku juga merindukanmu~"

"Ayo masuk. Kejutkan Appa mu dan Sungjin", Mrs Lee menarik paksa tangan Min-ah agar masuk ke dalam rumah, "Oh iya, apa kau tahu kalau Sungjin sekarang berpacaran dengan adik JongWoon"

"Eh?!"

Min-ah terkejut. "Benarkah itu?"

Ibu Sungmin tertawa geli, "Sudahlah ayo ke dalam, nanti kau paksa saja adikmu itu yang cerita"

Min-ah mengangguk, dilepas sepatunya berganti dengan sandal rumah. Sedangkan ibunya kembali ke pintu depan untuk menutupnya.

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni berukir perlahan bagai gerakan _slow motion_ mulai tertutup diiringi dengan suara teriakan Min, "Sungjin-ah! Cepat ceritakan hubunganmu dengan Jongjin!"

_Ceklek _

Pintu tertutup rapat dengan suara kunci yang diputar.

* * *

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

* * *

Sudah satu menit lampu merah belum berganti juga, membuat Kyu yang sejak tadi menunggu di dalam mobilnya menjadi geram sendiri. Jari-jarinya tak henti bermain mengetuk-etuk setir mobil.

"Grr... Lama!" Dipukul kuat setir mobilnya. "Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti bisa memaksamu menjadi bagian keluarga Cho, Lee Sungmin" sebuah seringaian licik terulas di wajah tampan Kyu, dengan suasana hati yang jauh lebih baik, diputar radio mobilnya, mendengarkan beberapa lagu yang sedang hits.

* * *

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::.

* * *

"Kau serius?" Sidik Min-ah tak percaya, wajahnya terlihat gamang. Sungjin yang sedari tadi di introgasi di ruang tengah hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya acuh saat melihat reaksi kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Omo..." Tubuh Min-ah merosot jatuh di sofa, "Omo Omo Omo, kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit".

"Sudahlah Sungmin, bagaimanapun kan dia yang menjalaninya, jadi biarkan saja dia lakukan apapun", kata Mrs Lee, dengan perhatian ia memijat pelipis Min-ah.

"Aku tahu itu Oemma", Min menjauhkan tangan ibunya. "Aku juga tak mempermasalahkan kalau dia ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun, tapi..."

"Tapi tidak juga dia harus jadi 'gadis' dalam hubungan itukan" rengek Min-ah, memeluk pinggang ibunya.

"Hyung, kau terlalu berlebihan" sindir Sungjin.

"Berlebihan dimananya! Aigo! Aku memberikan contoh yang tak baik untuk adikku", panik Min tak jelas, sedangkan Sungjin lebih memilih memutar bola matanya.

"Andwe! Pokoknya kau yang harus mendominasi! Harus kau yang membuat Jongjin bertekuk lutut di kakimu! Harus..."

"Bisa diam tidak Hyung, kau membuat telingaku sakit"

Sungmin duduk di samping Sungjin, memaksa wajah adiknya sejajar dengannya.

"Kau tak tahu sakitnya menjadi 'gadis' dalam hubungan seperti ini. Aku tak ingin kau 'kesakitan', Sungjin-ah"

"Aish! Lepas Hyung", Sungjin menjauhkan tubuh Sungmin. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'kesakitan', hah! Kami ini baru dua hari lalu jadian, tak mungkin kami langsung... Yah yang biasa kau lakukan dengan suamimu itu" wajah Sungjin merona merah, kepalanya tertunduk saat berkata hal yang memalukan seperti itu.

"Eh? Jadi kau belum melakukannya?"

Sungjin menggeleng pasti. Sungmin menghela napas syukur, "Tunggu! Tapi suatu saat nanti kau pasti melakukannya juga. Andwe! Pokoknya kau tak boleh yang menjadi 'gadis'!"

"Hufh! Daripada kau pusing memikirkan hubunganku, lebih baik kau cerita kenapa tiba-tiba pulang, lagian mana Kyuhyun-Hyung? Dia tak ikut denganmu?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya menjauh dari pandangan tajam Sungjin. "Oh dia sibuk jadi tak ikut" kilahnya, kembali duduk di posisi semula -_didepan Sungjin_- dan menyeruput secangkir teh hangat buatan ibunya.

"Dia sibuk apa?" Tanya Mrs Lee, sepertinya saat perdebatan tak penting kedua putranya itu, ia lebih memilih menjamu suaminya yang ternyata bergabung juga di ruang tengah.

"Hanya sedang sibuk saja, Oemma" kilah Min-ah kembali.

"Jangan bilang kau bertengkar dengannya", kali ini Mr Lee -_ayah Sungmin_- lah yang berbicara.

Sungmin mencoba berkelit kembali, kepalanya menggeleng tak pasti. "Dia benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini" ucapnya.

"Heh! Kau berbohong, Hyung!"

"Siapa yang bohong. Aku tidak"

"Tidak kau pasti bohong!"

"Sok tahu"

"Andwe! Aku yakin kau bohong! Kebiasaanmu kalau bohong pasti melihat-lihat sekeliling"

Sungmin kaget, apa dia begitu naifnya sampai semudah itu tertebak?

"Aku..."

_Ting Tong _

Seluruh keluarga Lee hening.

_Ting Tong _

Kembali suara bel berbunyi.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Mr Lee menatap istrinya.

"Sebentar aku lihat dulu"

Mrs Lee nampak beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah pintu rumah.

"Aish! Pokoknya aku tak berbohong! Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Sungjin-ah"

"Yah sesukamulah", tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan konyol mereka, Sungjin memilih mengambil cookies yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Min,"

Sungmin menoleh saat ayahnya memanggil.

"Yakin kau tak ada masalah dengan suami mu itu?"

Sungmin menggeleng lagi sembari tangannya bergerak -_melambai_- memastikan bahwa ia tidak berbohong.

"Kami benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa, Appa"

Mr Lee mengangguk mengerti, kembali menyeruput teh hangat miliknya.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan suamimu itu, Hyung"

Sungmin mendelik, "Bisa tidak kau berhenti berkata 'suami' sejak tadi"

"Loh bukannya dia memang suami mu?" Tanya Sungjin kembali dengan wajah polos.

Sungmin mendengus tak suka, "Cara bicaramu itu seolah-olah dia yang 'suami' dan aku 'istrinya"

"Tapi kau memang 'istrinya' kan. Bukannya di dalam hubungan kalian, kau yang jadi 'gadis'nya" ejek Sungjin.

"Aku bukan gadis! Aku bukan wanita! Dan jangan sebut aku istri, karena aku ini nyata 'suaminya'!"

"Benarkah~?" Masih dengan nada mengejek Sungjin bertanya dengan wajah sepolos mungkin.

Ah! Seandainya saat ini tak ada Mr Lee yang mengawasi tingkah mereka, bisa diyakini Sungjin sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai karena amukan jurus Sungmin yang sudah beberapa lama ini di museumkan (?)

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa. Kami menikah bukan dengan sebutan suami istri yang biasa dipakai untuk pasangan 'normal'! Kami ini sama-sama pria! Jadi sebutan untuk kami berbeda! Kalaupun harus ada kata 'istri', panggilan itu cocok untuk Kyu! Bukan aku!"

"_What_! Apa kau bilang!"

Tiga kepala spontan menoleh ke arah pintu ruang tengah, dimana seorang pria jangkung berdiri disana dengan wajah geram.

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'istri', eoh!" Katanya kembali.

"Eh, ternyata kau, masuk sini, Kyuhyun-ah" sapa Mr Lee saat kesadarannya kembali dari keterkejutan.

"Selamat siang, Appa" ujar Kyuhyun sopan, membungkuk memberi hormat pada yang lebih tua walau sudut matanya tak bergeming dari sosok Sungmin.

"Ayo masuk kedalam Kyuhyun-ah", tegur Mrs Lee yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun, di tepuk pundak pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, berjalan beriringan dengan Mrs Lee menuju sofa dan duduk dengan nyaman tepat di samping Sungjin, "Hallo adik ipar" ujar Kyuhyun basa basi pada Sungjin.

"Wah, ternyata kau datang. Sungmin bilang kau sedang sibuk jadi tak datang kemari" ucap Mr Lee, tangannya mencomot sebuah cookies dan memakannya.

"Sibuk? Aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada diri sendiri.

Mr Lee mengangguk, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah jadi tak bisa menjawab langsung.

"Iya, Sungmin-Hyung bilang kau sibuk jadi hanya dia sendiri yang kemari" kali ini Sungjin ikut bicara. "Oh ya, apa kau tahu tadi dia bilang apa", hmm sepertinya Sungjin mulai bertingkah.

"Mm? Apa?. Ah terimakasih Oemma" tanya Kyuhyun dan disaat bersamaan ia berterimakasih pada ibu mertuanya -_Mrs Lee_- karena disuguhi secangkir teh hangat. Mrs Lee mengangguk dan kembali duduk di samping suaminya.

"Tadi Sungmin-Hyung bilang jangan menjadi 'gadis' dalam hubungan, jadi harus mendominasi dalam hubungan..."

_Brup! _

Teh yang tadinya akan diteguk Kyuhyun mendadak tersiram keluar karena terkejut.

"A.. Apa?"

Tak berpikir menyeka sisa-sisa air yang mengalir ke dagu, Kyuhyun menatap Sungjin dan Sungmin bergantian dengan wajah horor.

"Iya benar" kembali Sungjin memanas-manasi suasana. "Dia juga bilang harus membuat bertekuk lutut"

"Bertekuk lutut?!" Kembali Kyuhyun terkejut, terpancing jebakan Sungjin, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tajam seolah-olah siap menghadiahi orang didepannya ini dengan caci maki.

Sungmin salah tingkah, "Aku tak bilang seperti itu!" Ujarnya gugup. "Yah! Sungjin-ah jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Aku tidak mengumbar kebohongan kok. Kalau tak percaya tanya saja Appa dan Oemma, bukannya mereka mendengarkan kata-katamu tadi" sudut bibir Sungjin tertarik, garis bibirnya melengkung mengejek. "Aku benarkan, Appa, Oemma"

Kyuhyun cepat berpaling menatap kedua mertuanya, matanya seolah-olah berkata '_benarkah itu?'._

Tak mau salah bicara, kedua orang tua itu hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Tuh benarkan!"

"Sungjin!"

"M.I.N"

Ops, Sungmin yang tadinya bermaksud memarahi adiknya mendadak bungkam saat Kyuhyun memanggil namanya dengan intonasi suara yang berat. Gugup memandang raut wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karena menahan amarah ditambah awan hitam dan backround petir menyambar terlihat dari belakang tubuh Kyuhyun, jadilah pria manis bermarga Lee itu hanya bisa bergetar di tempat duduknya.

"I.. Itu salah paham. Aku... Aku tadi bilang begitu untuk dia", Sungmin menunjuk pada Sungjin, "Bukan untuk maksud yang lain..." Rancau Sungmin ketakutan. Pelupuk matanya mulai di genangi air mata yang siap tumpah, sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang marah mampu membuat siapapun menangis seketika -_bahkan seorang bayi sekalipun_-

"Sudah sudah, Sungjin-ah jangan kau ganggu kakakmu. Dan kau Kyuhyun, yang dibilang Sungmin tadi benar, perkataan tadi ditujukan untuk adiknya, bukan untukmu" bantu Mr Lee pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Mr Lee, tak lama ia menarik napas panjang dan cepat menghembuskannya kembali. "Iya", ucapnya singkat dengan anggukan kepala.

Sungmin bernapas lega, sedangkan Sungjin berdecih kecil saat tahu rencananya gagal.

_Awas kau Sungji-ah! Lain kali kubalas kau_. Geram Sungmin dalam hati.

Kembali suasana di kediaman keluarga Lee menghangat, walau keadaan Kyuhyun-Sungmin tetap saja tak jauh berbeda dari kondisi beberapa jam lalu. Bila ditanyapun, mereka berdua hanya menjawab sekedarnya dan terlihat menjaga jarak. Mungkin pertengkaran di cafe dan departemen kependudukan masih ada diantara mereka.

"Oh ya, kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang kemari Kyuhyun-ah". Mr Lee yang sebenarnya sejak awal penasaran akhirnya bertanya juga saat suasana di ruang tengah itu lebih nyaman.

"Eh?!" Ucap Kyu dan Sungmin yang kebetulan bersamaan.

"Dia... Dia sepertinya khawatir meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Iyakan Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Tidak", sontak Sungmin maupun keluarganya kaget dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Aku datang untuk menyeretmu ke departemen kependudukan. Dan karena aku tahu kau pasti bersembunyi disini makanya aku datang"

"Departemen Kependudukan? Memangnya ada apa?" Sekarang Mrs Lee lah yang bertanya.

"Oemma, dengar. Masa dia" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin, "Tidak mau mengubah nama depannya!"

"Maksudnya?" Sungjin bertanya.

"Percaya tidak! Dia sampai sekarang masih bermarga Lee! Padahal nyata-nyata dia sudah menjadi pasangan hidupku sekarang!" Sikap autis Kyuhyun datang, mungkin karena ingin mencari dukungan dari mertua dan adik ipar. _Speechless_, itulah reaksi mereka yang melihat sikap Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Pokoknya aku tak mau mengganti namaku. Kalau mau biar kau saja yang jadi bagian keluarga Lee"

"HaH! Tidak! Bukannya ini sudah kita bicarakan dari dulu dan kau setuju"

Dahi Sungmin mengerut, "Siapa bilang aku setuju... Seingatku kau lah yang memaksakan pendapatmu itu"

"Tidak Tidak Tidak" Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri, "Pokoknya kau harus jadi bagian keluarga Cho! Pokoknya kau harus jadi Cho Sungmin", bersikeras Kyuhyun mengardik Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa ditekan, beranjak berdiri juga. "Tidak! Pokoknya aku tak mau!"

"Apa alasanmu tak mau, eoh" Kyuhyun mencemooh, "Bukannya wajar 'istri' ikut marga suaminya"

Melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang sok dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada dan pandangan mata melecehkan, emosi Sungmin pun tersulut.

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku bukan 'istrimu' aku ini suami juga!"

"Huh... 'Suami'? Seingatku saat berhubungan ranjang selalu aku yang di atas" sarkakis Kyuhyun berkata.

_Ukh!_

"Tidak juga! Aku pernah di atas" kilah Sungmin tak terima.

"Oh ya~?, bukannya saat itu kau tetap berperan sebagai 'gadis'nya, hanya saja memang posisimu berada di atas~"

Sungmin terpojok. Oh shit! Kyuhyun kembali mengusilinya, kalau seperti ini dia bisa tidak berkutik.

"Tidak! Aku pernah jadi 'suami'! Apa mungkin kau lupa, eoh! Aku masih ingat saat itu kau merintih-rintih kenikmatan"

Kyuhyun tercekat, skak matt sepertinya.

"Ugh! Itu.. Itu..."

"Huh, kau tak bisa mengelakkan" cibir Sungmin meremehkan.

"Tapi dari segi permainan sudah pasti aku yang jauh lebih baik, jangan lupa saat itu kau terus menerus memintanya"

_Brup _

Teh hangat Mr Lee menyembur dengan suksesnya di ikuti oleh Mrs Lee yang terbatuk karena tersedak cookies buatannya sendiri. Ah jangan lupakan Sungjin yang telah memucat. Sepertinya kedua pengantin baru ini berkelahi dengan mengumbarkan hubungan intim mereka di tempat tidur tanpa sadar tempat.

"Aish! Tapi tetap saja aku pernah jadi 'suami' jadi kaulah yang harusnya jadi bagian keluarga Lee!"

"Hufh! Jadi Top position setahun sekali saja bangga. Padahal nyata-nyata kau selalu tak berkutik saat aku yang melakukannya, bahkan kau sering pasrah membuka kakimu untuk ku"

_Gubrak! _

Suara tubuh Mr dan Mrs Lee terjatuh, begitu juga dengan Sungjin. Dan lagi-lagi kedua insan yang masih saja bertengkar ini tak sadar omongan mereka di dengar jelas oleh keluarganya. Ya Tuhan, bisakah siapa saja memukul kepala mereka agar sadar.

"Tidak! Itu karena kau memaksaku! Aku tak mau terus terusan jadi pihak yang 'dimasuki' asal kau tahu!"

"Itu pantas untukmu~ jadi sekarang sudah jelaskan siapa yang pantas di sebut 'suami'~ makanya ubah namamu jadi Cho"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya panik, "Tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak!"

"Aish! 'Istri' tuh harus nurut apa kata 'suaminya'!"

"Andwe! Aku bukan 'istri'mu aku 'suami'mu!"

"YAH! Berapa kali dibilang sih! Aku 'suami'mu! Bukannya di ranjang aku yang lebih dominan dan bekerja keras, sedangkan kau hanya sibuk mendesah saja"

"Enak saja! Aku kesakitan saat itu tahu!"

"Tapi saat itu kau keenakan juga kan! Bahkan sampai menggodaku bilang kalau 'punyaku' besar dan ingin agar terus 'merasuki' mu! Dan jangan lupa kalau saat itu lebih sering kau yang meminta ronde tambahan padahal aku sudah letih"

_Crot! _

Dari hidung Mrs Lee mengucur darah segar, sepertinya beliau mimisan karena membayangkan aktifitas malam anaknya.

"Tapi lebih sering kau yang meminta! dan tak tahu tempat pokoknya asal tancap!"

_Bruk! _

Tubuh Sungjin yang lunglai akhirnya pingsan ditempat dengan posisi tersungkur di lantai.

"Tidak! Kau lah..."

"Cukup kalian berdua!" Teriakan melengking Mr Lee sekejap menghentikan pertikaian dua pengantin baru itu hingga mereka terdiam tak berani berkata apapun lagi.

"Kalian sadar tidak daritadi mengumbar masalah hubungan intim kalian di depan kami!"

Yang paling pertama sadar adalah Sungmin. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sungjin terbujur kaku di lantai, Ibu nya yang memerah -_karena malu_- sembari mencoba menutup hidungnya yang masih mimisan, di tambah wajah geram Ayahnya.

Kyuhyun kikuk di tempatnya, merasa bersalah.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini meributkan hal apa... Bukannya tadi kalian membahas marga kenapa jadi lari membahas posisi kalian di atas... _ranjang_"

Wajah Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin memerah, bahkan nyaris seluruh wajahnya. Sikap mereka kikuk.

"Itu Appa, yang tadi itu tak sengaja" gagap Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Itu benar" timpal Kyuhyun.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kalian permasalahkan sebenarnya"

Kyuhyun duduk kembali di sofa, sebelah kakinya dengan tak sopan menyingkirkan tubuh pingsan Sungjin agar menjauh. Sungmin mendelik marah melihatnya.

"Itu semua salah Min-hyung, ternyata selama ini dia masih belum menganti marganya jadi Cho"

"Tidak tidak. Dari awal aku memang tak ada niat menganti margaku, Appa"

"Apa?! Tidak kau ha..."

"Bisa diam tidak!"

Oops, Mr Lee benar-benar geram.

"Duduk kalian berdua!" perintahnya yang pasti di turuti oleh anak dan menantunya. "Kyuhyun", panggilnya, "Kenapa kau ingin Sungmin mengubah marganya?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, "Karena itu hal yang wajar. Mengubah nama marga saat menikah"

Mr Lee terlihat setuju, "Lalu kau Sungmin", tubuh Sungmin terlonjak kaget. "I... Iya Appa?"

"Kenapa kau tak mau mengubah margamu?"

Sungmin mendengus, ekor matanya menatap Kyuhyun, "Karena orang yang mengubah nama marganya setelah menikah itu adalah wanita. Dan nyata-nyata aku bukan wanita!"

"Aish! Mau kau wanita atau bukan Hyung tetap harus mengubah namamu jadi Cho!"

"YAH! Kau..."

"Aigo pertengkaran kalian membuat kepalaku sakit", Mrs Lee memijat pelipisnya, "Aigo~ Aku ingin menimang cucu~"

Hah?!

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Mr Lee memutar bola mata mereka menatap sosok Mrs Lee yang berkata tadi.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?" tanya Mr Lee, menarik tubuh istrinya mendekat dan merangkulnya.

"Gara-gara mereka bertengkar masalah 'suami-istri', entah kenapa aku jadi ingin menimang cucu. Aigo karena Sungmin lebih memilih jalan sebagai pasangan gay, ku pikir harapanku pupus. Tapi karena masih ada Sungjin aku yakin masih bisa melihat wajah cucuku sebelum aku mati" raut wajah Mrs Lee penuh dengan kesedihan, "Tapi ternyata Sungjin juga tak jauh berbeda. Omo~ Sebenarnya dosa apa aku di masa lalu sampai tak bisa menikmati hidup sebagai nenek di masa ini" setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Mrs Lee. Cepat ia seka walau air mata itu tetap saja mengalir turun.

"Oemma..." gumam Sungmin pelan. Ia merasa bersalah melihat Ibunya seperti ini. Ia sadar kalau sudah menjadi anak pembangkang. Sebagai anak lelaki pertama, tentu ayahnya menaruh harapan besar padanya untuk mewarisi perusahaan mereka, tapi lihatlah, Sungmin malah memilih jalur_ entertainment_ yang tak tentu bisa berapa lama ia bertahan menjadi terkenal. Dan memupuskan satu-satunya harapan ibunya yang ingin memiliki menantu dari keluarga baik-baik, dan seorang gadis yang nantinya bisa menjadi teman minum teh ibunya, terutama bisa memberikan cucu-cucu yang lucu dan manis.

Sungmin tertunduk. Apa pilihannya ini salah?

"Mungkin ini terdengar konyol. Tapi ayo kita buat sebuah taruhan", Sungmin mendongak saat mendengar suara dari Kyuhyun, "Taruhan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, bola matanya bergerak melihat satu per satu keluarga Lee. "Lee Sungmin! Kita buktikan siapa yang pantas menjadi gadis di hubungan memusingkan ini!". Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Mulai sekarang kita bergantian menjadi _on the Top_. Siapa yang bisa menghamili pasangannya, maka orang itu wajib mengganti marganya mengikuti sang pemenang, dan tentunya tak boleh ada keluhan lagi" Kyuhyun mendengus, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin terlonjak kaget, "Hei! Taruhan konyol apa itu! Kau gila atau otak jenius yang kau banggakan itu sudah lumutan sampai berpikir tentang hamil! Apa kau lupa kita ini laki-laki!"

"Keajaiban?"

"Hufh! Memangnya ini negeri dongeng! Sampai mengharap keajaiban yang belum tentu ada!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Kalau tak ada keajaiban, maka buat keajaiban sendiri saja", potong Mrs Lee yang sepertinya bersemangat.

"Apa maksudmu buat sendiri sayang?" tanya Mr Lee tak mengerti dengan perubahan _mood_ istrinya itu.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Sepertinya sejak tadi hanya kedua suami istri beserta orangtua mereka saja yang tersorot, sebenarnya bagaimana nasib seorang lagi yang sejak tadi pingsan tergeletak di lantai?.

Mari kita lihat. Ah, ternyata ia sudah mulai sadar. Sungjin bangun dari pembaringannya (?) seraya memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Fokus matanya yang masih belum jelas membuat pria muda ini mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sekarang ini kan laki-laki bisa saja untuk hamil, tapi mereka memerlukan obat-obatan dan perawatan di rumah sakit untuk selalu di cek kesehatannya" mata Sungmin melebar, sepertinya ia tahu apa maksud ibunya ini. Sedangkan ayahnya yang masih setia merangkul ibunya hanya bisa menggeleng sambil memukul dahinya pasrah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? lelaki ini terlihat datar saja menanggapinya, padahal di dalam hatinya ia sudah girang setengah mati dan mulai menyusun rencana untuk memenangkan pertaruhan teraneh tahun ini.

"Jadi kalau kalian kesusahan untuk membuat hamil (?) dengan cara biasa, bagaimana kalau di buat dengan cara yang tak biasa~ siapapun dari kalian yang berhasil menghamili yang lain maka dialah pemenangnya~" ujar Mrs Lee riang, kedua tangannya di tepuk senang. "Aigo~ aku tak sabar menimang cucu pertamaku"

"Oemma...", Mrs Lee menoleh mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. "Kalian sebenarnya membicarakan apa?" ah ternyata Sungjin. Sepertinya kelamaan pingsan membuat _loading_ otaknya menjadi lambat.

"Apa yang kami bicarakan?" Mrs Lee malah bertanya balik pada Sungjin. Melihat reaksi anaknya yang hanya melonggo tak mengerti, terlintaslah pikiran licik di otak Mrs Lee yang entah terkontaminasi oleh setan apa. "Kami membicarakan kalau kakakmu gagal memberikan Oemma keturunan, maka kau yang harus hamil dan memberikan Oemma banyak cucu~"

_Gubrak!_

Suara tubuh bertumbangan terjatuh dan tergeletak di lantai. Mari kita lihat siapa saja...

Ah, ada Sungjin yang kembali pingsan dengan tak elite. Lalu ada Mr Lee yang sepertinya tak sanggup membayangkan kedua putranya berjalan-jalan dengan perut bunci karena di hamili. Dan ada Sungmin yang pingsan dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa karena shock. Mungkin jalan pikiran Ibunya membuatnya sadar kalau ibunya tak jauh lebih aneh dari si kepala besar JongWoon.

Sedangkan Mrs Lee yang masih larut dalam kebahagiannya sendiri yang akan menimang cucu, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tubuh Sungmin yang tergeletak. Sepertinya mulai malam ini ia harus bekerja keras untuk membuahi 'istrinya'.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**N/A : **

Walau membuat cerita hancur seperti ini, aku penganut paham Keluarga Lee cukup satu saja yang Uke .-.  
Yang intinya, _Sungjin_ _is Real Seme _xD


End file.
